Clan Bunny, Mercenary Fox
by Ngrasta
Summary: Newly minted Star Commander Judy Hopps prepares to lead her first combat drop, only to find her carefully laid plans disrupted by a sly mercenary. Updates will be... irregular. Questions, comments, and discussions welcome. Judy x Nick Rated T for now. Probably won't hit M, but ya never know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Star Commander Judith Hopps' chest swelled with pride. This was her first command, and already she was permitted the honor of leading her Star against the forces of the Inner Sphere. Only four hours ago Star Captain Bogo had concluded the bidding for his batchall. Unusually, for Inner Sphere forces, the defenders had so far followed protocol, and bid two of their lances to defend the contested air field. Despite her forces consisting of only a single heavy Star she remained confident; five clan warriors against eight IS pilots would be a worthy challenge, but not one she expected to fail.

As she entered the mech bay of their Union class dropship, she was hailed by a familiar voice.

"Star Commander!"

Turning, she spotted Fangmeyer heading in her direction. The large tiger seemed perturbed, but gathered herself enough to offer a proper salute.

"Star commander, I have just been informed that my assigned mech is not battle ready. The mechanics detected a microfracture in the gyro casing during the startup sequence."

Judy raised an eyebrow. This should not have been an issue. Normally there were several reserve mechs on standby for exactly this reason, and she said as much.

"Fangmeyer, do not tell me that you are unable to resolve this situation without my intervention. Secure a reserve mech, and prepare for drop. We launch in forty minutes."

About to resume course to her mech, Judy noticed that Fangmeyer had not yet moved, and was looking down in embarrassment.

"Star commander, there is... an additional, um, complication."

Judy's foot begun to tap impatiently

"Out with it Fangmeyer."

"I was told that no heavy mechs have been allocated as reserves for our drop. Further, the only battle ready chassis is… *cough* a Cottontail IIC."

At this Judy's ears flattened in anger. Not only was the drop being shorted on reserve mechs, but the techs had the gall to offer a second-line light mech to replace a Timberwolf. Then it hit her: Cottontail IIC? This was a joke at her expense. Having been the first Rabbit mechwarrior, Judy had to overcome centuries of custom in order to prove her worth. By now she was no longer concerned with the opinions of small minded animals, but to have a military operation jeopardized by prejudice was not something she would overlook.

"Fangmeyer, have Higgins assist in syncing you neurohelmet to my Gargoyle. It seems that I will be leading this drop from a different mech."

With that Judy turned and began to make her way to the tech officer's command pit. Fangmeyer watched her for a moment more, then shuddered. She was glad that the Star Commander's wrath was not directed at her. There was about to be a very unhappy tech officer. Shaking her head she glanced around for Higgens. They had less than forty minutes remaining before drop, and it would take most of that time to sync her 'helmet, and besides, she wanted to be as far away as possible from the coming confrontation. With phrases like 'minimum safe distance' in mind, she hustled on her way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nearing the tech officer's pit, Judy took several deep breaths. Despite her (justified) anger, she knew this wasn't the time for a formal challenge. No, that could wait for later. Right now the issue was making sure her Star was at full strength for the coming battle.

Nearing the pit she quickly spotted the lead tech; a grizzled Boar by the name of Tuskley. He was franticly confirming ammo loadouts, while also directing several mechanics repairing a Myomar bundle. Stopping just short of his work station she cleared her throat and put on her best 'angry Star Commander' face.

"First Sergeant Tuskley, I have just been informed that the reserve compliment for my drop consists of a single LIGHT MECH!"

Raising her voice to a shout on the last two words she stood glaring at Tuskley, waiting for a response. Tuskley jumped at the sudden interruption. Spinning in place he snapped to attention before offering a brief salute.

"Star Commander Hopps, I believe there has been a misunderstanding-"

Judy raised a paw, cutting him off.

"I don't have time for excuses. You will begin syncing my helmet to the Cottontail IIC, after which you will report to Bogo, and explain the exact circumstances leading up to this 'misunderstanding.'"

"Yes Star Commander."

Leaving the stunned tech to his new task, Judy began to make her way to her new command mech.

"Cottontail" She snorted. Time to show the IS how a little bunny fought.

With an echoing cough, the dropships landing thrusters powered down. Lowering his binoculars Sergeant Dejarv activated his mic.

"De har landat."

"Erkand sergeant. Aterga till bildning."

-Translated from Svensk/Swedish-

"They have landed"  
"Acknowledged sergeant. Return to formation."

Lowering his canopy, Sergeant Dejarv brought his Dragon to full acceleration, quickly reaching the bottom of the hill he had been posted on. It would only take him two minutes to rejoin his Lance, but he wanted to be there as quickly as possible. It was time to show the clans what the Leoben Provisional Militia was made of.

Nick Wilde yawned. It wasn't that he was bored, it was just that sitting in a cramped cockpit for four hours was… boring. With a chirp his comms came to life, and he heard the brief communication between Dejarv and his Kapten. Yawning again, Nick did a final weapons check on his trusty Whitworth 'Wilde Times' before contacting his partner.

"Finnick, wake up. It's showtime."

*Snort* "huh, what? Are the tube babies here yet?"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yes Finnick, the clanners are here. Are you in position?"

"Yeah yeah. I've got spotting lasers at the approaches, and I'm ready to start marking targets. Just say the word."

Neck checked the range to the clan dropship one final time before laying a course for a nearby hill. With the targets marked, his LRMs would have no trouble raining holy hell on the clanners mechs. This would be easy money. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: During combat mechwarriors use a much abbreviated version of Star League standard. This allows them to communicate rapidly, and with a minimum amount of confusion. To partly simulate this (without going overboard) I will generally forgo the use of ranks in conversation during combat scenes.

Checking her scopes, judy confirmed what the dropship captain had said during the descent; no fusion signatures within five kilometers of the drop zone. With only fifteen klicks between her star and the target airfield, she expected the defenders to be waiting just outside of the dropships maximum weapon range. Several possibilities occurred to her, but the most likely was that the defenders were waiting in a series of heavily wooded hills about six clicks south of her position. Fighting in that type of terrain would deny her star the range advantage they would otherwise have against the less advanced Inner Sphere weapons. Perhaps, she considered, the last minute substitution of a light mech into her star might be to their advantage.

"Target location is fifteen klicks due south. I want standard formation until we reach LRM range of the nearest hill. After that, close to fifty meters separation. I will then move ahead of our star to scout. I expect the enemy to engage in the forested area about six klicks to our south. Move out."

"Aff." Confirmed the other four members of her star, and with that they began to move.

Her star had entered the forest nearly a minute ago, and still the IS forces had not engaged. Worse, her sensors told her there were no new fusion signatures in their range. For a moment she considered opening the range between her and the rest of her star, but decided against it. She needed to make sure she could still support her star, and- 'warning: incoming missiles'. She barely had time to register her battle computer's warning before nearly two dozen LRMs arced over the top of a nearby hill, racing toward her position. Reacting on instinct she accelerated to full throttle, causing the rain of deadly projectiles to impact the ground just behind her mech.

"I have contact. Indirect fire on my possition. Accelerate to full, and prepare to engage!"

Before Fangmeyer could acknowledge her orders, Judy's thermal sensors lit up with seven contacts. At nearly the same time Delgato, who had been tasked with short range scans, called out:

"Multiple heat plumes east and north east of our position at one klick! Battle computer identifies them as fusion engine startup sequences!"

A trap. Of course it was, and she had just walked her star right into it. There would be time for self condemnation later, right now she needed to be in command of herself, and her star. With seven mechs on their flank, the one to the south would have to wait. It was time to prove the worth of her warriors.

"Delgato, hold position and provide covering fire. Fangmeyer, take Wolford and Grizzoli and advance NE at 45 degrees. Close to optimal range, and engage. I will harass the southern part of their formation, and monitor for their fire support mech. Over!"

Five voices shouted 'Aff!' in unison. Judy's nose twitched in anticipation; she was born for this. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: All clan mechs will be called by their clan names when being described in third person, or by clan members. Only IS personal would/will call a Timberwolf a 'Madcat'. Anyone interested researching Battletech information should check out . Great site!

Two Timberwolves and one Gargoyle responded as one. Without hesitation the three Clan Omnimechs pivoted 135 degrees to their left, and began advancing toward the northernmost IS mechs. Meanwhile Delgato, tasked with fire support in his Mad Dog, began checking his range-to-targets.

Judy resisted the urge to thump her foot. She was just over half a klick from the rest of her star, and with the rough terrain it would take her nearly a minute to rejoin them. Before she could so much as begin turning, her battlecomp spoke again. WARNING: INCOMING MISSILES. Another barrage of LRMs crested the hill to the south. Having just slowed enough to change her course, she was unable to accelerate enough to avoid the full salvo. With a hellish cacophony eight missiles detonated against the right side of her mech. He damage schematic flashed yellow, indicating moderate damage to her right leg, and arm. Realising that she would be unable to avoid further damage if she continued north, she made a snap decision.

"I am unable to rejoin at this time. I will pursue their fire support mech to the south. Fangmeyer, you have tactical command. Over."

"Roger that Hopps. Good hunting."

Using a stand of trees as cover, Judy began to approach the hill. The nearest face was too steep for her to climb without jump jets, so she was forced to circle to the west. Her alarm sounded again, but this time she was ready. Decreasing speed slightly she stutter stepped her mech, throwing off the missiles lock. Two still impacted her center torso, but the armor was thickest there, so she paid the damage no mind. No further fire pursued her as she made her way south. As she rounded the corner she accelerated to full throttle again, making her tiny mech as difficult a target as possible… Only to find the area clear.

"Savashri!" She swore. Of course the inner sphere Surat would withdraw rather than meet her in open combat. She took a moment to examine the nearby ground. Evidence of her targets presence was obvious; Torn earth told her that the enemy mech had retreated further east, and scorched trees indicated the use of jump jets. Without hesitation she continued her pursuit, this time rounding the next hill to the north. It would not do to become predictable.

"WARNING: INCOMING MISSILES."

Judy's eye began to twitch. Swerving in an attempt to evade the fourth cluster of missiles she still took several hits. He battle computer informed her that the armor on her right leg was dangerously thin. She could not afford another hit on that location. Any reduction in mobility would assure her destruction. Her ears tight against her back, she continued forward. Her opponent could only evade her for so long. Soon it would be her turn. 


	5. Chapter 5

While Judy pursued her target to the south, the rest of her star had their own battle to fight. The IS pilots were clearly no fools, not that Fangmeyer expect them to be. As soon as as the star had begun to maneuver, the northern IS mechs had halted their advance, while the southern mechs accelerated. If she couldn't engage soon, they would be caught in a crossfire. Several plans formed in her mind, only to be discarded just as quickly. All that remained were the hard choices. Face set in a grimace, she made her call.

"Delgato, we can't let them circle us. You will prevent their southern two mechs from advancing further against our flank. You will be unsupported."

Silence on the comms. Then "Aff commander. I am engaging"

Knowing she may have just sent a warrior to his death, she would not waste the opportunity his bravery offered them.

"Wolford, Grizzoli, I want one hundred and fifty meters of separation between us. I will close on the northern most mechs, you two will coordinate fire against targets as they enter your range. GO!"

Before now they had been moving at a steady, if cautious, 60kph. Now they surged forward at a terrifying 86 kph. The IS pilots, not expecting that much speed from heavy and assault mechs were slow to respond. Too slow.  
Realising that their less agile machines would be unable to evade the assault, the IS commander made the only call he could: Attack. Despite the rumors about clan mechs, no one in the 8th LPR had seen a clan heavy mech in action. Missiles from both sides took to the air at nine hundred meters. Sixty LRMs streaked away from the IS defenders. A staggering one hundred and twenty missiles responded from the outnumbered attackers. At seven hundred meters the Timberwolves and Mad Dog brought their large lasers to bear. Seconds later Fangmeyer added her AC5s to the barrage. One of the IS mechs, a Dragon, had the misfortune of taking several direct hits against its left torso. The armor there, weaker than its center torso, flash boiled and exploded away from its chassis. It may have yet survived such damage, but the suddenness of the incoming fire, combined with the loss of mass on its left side was too much for the gyro to compensate for. Still moving at nearly 80 kph, the sixty ton war machine crashed into the unforgiving earth. The pilot, having enough sense to eject, was well clear of the wreckage when its ammo stores detonated. The concussive force of the explosion flattened every tree within thirty meters.

Captain Aapeli's eyes widened as Pvt. Mateus' Dragon tore itself apart from the inside. His lances weren't even in range to open fire with their lasers, and already the clanners had destroyed one of his warriors. Part of him wanted to broadcast a surrender, knowing that more destruction would follow if he didn't, but his sense of duty firmed his resolve. They were now at six hundred meters, and the battle was truly joined.

Ruby and cyan flashes filled the space between the formations. Missiles darkened the sky with their contrails, and tons of ballistic ammo either shattered armor, or brutalized the nearby landscape. Delgato suffered the most, his sixty ton Mad Dog having the least amount of armor, but even there it was clear that the invading clan forces had the advantage. The LPR mechs had already lost three of their number, and another two had taken critical damage. Seeing an opportunity for honorable combat, Fangmeyer opened her comms to the general frequency.

"Commander of the defending forces, I Fangmeyer, trueborn warrior of clan wolf, pilot of the Gargoyle, challenge you to single combat. This duel to decide the outcome of our battle!"

As soon as she offered Zellbrigen her star held fire, waiting for the IS response. She wondered if her offer would be accepted, or if accepted, honored. A short moment later the IS mechs also ceased fire. Static crackled over her comms, and an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"I am Captain Aapeli of the 8th Leoben Provisional Militia Regiment. I accept your offer of single combat. I am piloting the cataphract at your one o' clock."

Fangmeyer's face split into a feral grin, and her words carried an excited growl as she once again spoke.

"In this matter of honor, let none interfere!"

Her star's unified voices thundered over the comms: "Seyla!"

Her autocannons cycled new rounds into their firing chambers, and once again she accelerated toward the enemy line.

LB-X autocannon fire splashed damage across the entire front of the Gargoyle. The force of the impact briefly shook the eighty ton beast, but could not slow its advance. Finally closing to three hundred meters, Fangmeyer switched her LB-X ACs to cluster rounds, and armed her SRMs. The Cataphract had time for a single pulse of its medium lasers. Rivulets of molten metal ran down the front of the Gargoyle like burning blood, casting it in a demonic light. Undaunted Fangmeyer unloaded her arsenal; Twelve short ranged missiles, ten micro-clusters of autocannon rounds, and a single small laser all struck true against the smaller seventy ton mech. Armor crumpled, then erupted outward. Muscle-like bundles of myomer whipped out of the breaches, and internal structure warped under the sudden stresses. Unable remain upright, the once mighty heavy mech collapsed, and remained still.

Silence dominated the field. Both sides wondering how the other would react. A pained voice spoke into the void.

"This is, *cough* Captain Aapeli. I am unable to continue combat. 8th LPR, s- stand down. We concede the battle."

Roars of victory echoed over their comms. once again the warriors of Clan Wolf proved their worthiness in combat.

Unaware of the events in the north, Judy Hopps continued her pursuit. She could feel the distance closing, and an odd hunger filled her. Perhaps this is what predators felt during a hunt? If so, how could they ever have given it up? She want more. And soon, she would have it. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Short chapter. Don't worry, I'll keep em coming ;)

Judy's Cottontail IIC was faster than the mech she was pursuing. She had already spotted it twice, long enough for her battle computer to identify it as an old SLDF model Whitworth. With two LRM 10s, and a trio of medium lasers, it was a dangerous long range opponent. Or it would be, if it still had ammo. The missiles had stopped coming a minute prior, and if it was not for the rough terrain she would already be in range to fire. Rounding a large formation of boulders, she nearly missed the tell-tale exhaust of jump jets… heading back the other way. Doubling back, a classic tactic, and one that almost worked. Judy smirked, this was exactly the opening that she had been waiting for.  
Instead of reversing her course, she accelerated the her mechs full 129 kph, and continued around the rocks. With any luck she would come up right behind… Yes! The Whitworth's pilot had set an ambush, facing where she would have emerged if she had turned back. Instead, she had a clear shot at the vulnerable rear armor of a forty ton mech.  
Her six extended range small lasers flashed out as one, tearing through the paper thin rear armor, and savaging suddenly exposed internal components. The Whitworth's left arm was severed neatly at the shoulder, the upper arm actuator suffering a direct hit. The rest of the shots were not as fortunate, and the medium mech remained standing.  
With a blast of superheated air, the Whitworth jumped… backwards. Cursing, Judy barely managed to avoid being crushed by the heavier mech. A death-from-above attack. Not something most clan pilots would have attempted and, as a result, a scant few meters from being her destruction. Following up on its unexpected maneuver, the Whitworth fired its remaining two medium lasers. On of them missed cleanly, the other scored a hit on her leg. Her right leg. The missile damage from earlier had weakened that leg, and exposed the internal structure. Now, nothing remained to protect it from the incoming fire.  
Damage alarms blaring in her ears, Judy struggled to control her mech against the sudden loss of balance. Knowing she could not remain upright, she pivoted to the right, using the wreckage of her leg as a cushion of sorts to minimize the fall damage. The crash shook her, snapping her head forward, then back against her seat. Dazed, she bit her lip, forcing herself to focus on the medium mech, now positioned in her front arc. Her targeting reticle flashed red, indicating a positive lock. She fired her lasers once more… then darkness took her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick groaned. How the hell had this happened? Two tons of LRM ammo, some of the best piloting he'd ever managed, and a fifteen ton advantage. And STILL his mech was a pile of scrap. The fact that his tiny foe was little better off gave him no comfort. Even if the LPR won, there would be no way he could afford to repair his, well, the remains of his Whitworth.  
With his comms dead he had no way of contacting Finnick, or checking on the LPR lances. Sighing, he began to work the manual release for his cockpit. He had a fair bit of ground to cover before he could meet Finnick at their prearranged meetup location, and it was time to get moving.

Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't notice the small figure standing on the middle of his fallen mech's chest till she spoke.

"I am pleased you survived. A pilot of your ability will make a useful addition to our ranks."

Nick's fur stood on end. The tiny bunny standing not two meters from him had a weapon drawn, and pointing in his direction. What frightened him even more was the look on her face; eyes hard, with blood covering the right side of her face. One would normally expect prey to look vulnerable while bleeding, but not her. She looked like a figure out of some old myth. A warrior maiden, or goddess of battle.

Nick swallowed past an uncomfortable lump in his throat. He had been about to make a comment about being captured by the cutest mechwarrior in the Inner Sphere, but decided against it. He suspected his brand of snarky humor would not work in his favor at the moment. Best to keep his cool for now. He could take his time working the angles later. For now staying alive was priority number one. Sitting down on the edge of his cockpit, he raised his paws in the air. Might as well be comfortable. He had no idea how long they'd be waiting.

Judy schooled her face to remain expressionless. Having spent years around physically fit warriors, and communal showers, she was generally unfazed by other animals bodies. But this fox, this gorgeous fox, was like a painting of a mechwarrior: Thin, but fit. Piercing green eyes like twin medium lasers held focused on her, burning into her armor. And his fur, by Kerensky his fur! A burnished russet, smooth and shining in the morning light.

Judy was no longer bothered by the idea of waiting for her star to recover her. She would at least have something pleasant to look at in the meantime. 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Credit to for the detailed explaination of bondsman. Great resource for anyone interested in battletech terminology!**

* * *

Sitting quietly on the slowly cooling wreck of his battlemech quickly lost its charm. His captor didn't seem any more relaxed, judging by the thumping of her foot. Figuring it was better to to gain a little insight to his new 'situation' Nick decided to break the silence.

"So tell me Carrots, what exactly should I expect as your captive?"

Judy's ears perked slightly at this question. She was glad for an excuse to pass the time more quickly and besides, this was something she would have to explain sooner rather than later anyway.

"First, My name is Judith Laverne Hopps. You will address me as Star Commander Hopps at all times. Second, the proper term for your new station is 'bondsman' and I am you 'bondholder'. Once we return to our jumpship you will be fitted with a bondcord; three interwoven threads of different colors. These each represent the virtues of a clan warrior: Combat talent, integrity, and loyalty. When or IF you have proven yourself in those virtues I will cut the corresponding thread. Once all of the threads have been cut, you may either join Clan Wolf as a warrior, or request release back to your former life."

Nick remained silent. Combat skill would be no problem, he had that in spades. Integrity and loyalty... How the blazes could her trick her into believing he had those?

"That's a tall order. By the way, my name is Nick, thanks for asking. But what will I actually be doing during my time as your trophy fox?"

Missing Nicks smirk as he asked this, Judy recited the relevant entry from her codex.

"A warrior taken as bondsman will remain at the side of their bondholder at all times. Their duties will include, but are not limited to: Maintaining their bondholders equipment, performing technical work on battlemechs, studying the ways of the clan, and otherwise attending to their bondholders needs."

Nick's grin widened as he heard all of this, and he could no longer resist the urge to tease.

"By your side 'at all times'? Well, that'll make personal grooming time FAR more interesting."

Judy's ears, which had been been upright during her explanation flushed a bright pink.

A fact that Nick took careful note of.

"D, during those times you will be allowed privacy. While I am occupied with those tasks myself, you will wait outside my room."

Before the conversation could progress further, the sound of gigantic footsteps could be heard approaching.

Moments later, a battle scarred Mad Dog cleared a nearby stand of trees. Obviously spotting Judy atop the fallen Whitworth, the mech made it's way closer. As it came within shouting distance it stopped, and the cockpit hatch opened, showing a very relieved looking lion.

"Star commander Hopps, The field is ours! I will signal recovery vehicles to this location at once."

Delgato retreated back into his crash couch, and opened his comms, quickly calling support and the rest of their star to converge at his location.

Judy's face lit up. Victory on the field of battle, and her first bondsman. She wondered if this day could get any better.


	9. Update, and end

Hey folks, sorry for the long stretch of silence. I know it always sucks when a writer just *poofs* and is gone, so I figured I'd at least have the courtesy to stop in, say hi... and to say goodbye. I know I haven't written much, and there is no conclusion, but I feel like I'm done for now. If I ever pick it back up, I'll start it as a new story following the end of the current one. Thanks to everyone that took the time to read my little fic. Don't worry, there's still plenty of stories out there for you (and me) to read! 


End file.
